Kissing?
by Yusha Dae
Summary: Usaha Sasuke untuk mendapatkan ciuman Sakura, karena asumsi ngaur dari Naruto dkk.  Warning : AU, OOC, SasuSaku Pair, and typo.  RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Kissing?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kissing? © My Imagination

Warning :

SasuSaku pairing, AU, OOC, abal, gaje, ETC

Hope you like it

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Pemuda berambut raven itu meremas belakang rambutnya yang berpotongan unik itu dengan gemas, dipandanginya pantulan dirinya pada kaca didepannya.

"Sial. Kenapa aku memikirkan omongan tak bermutu milik si Dobe!" runtuknya. Ingatan pemuda itu melayang pada kejadian dikantin sekolah tadi pagi.

Flashback on

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu Naruto?" pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu mengamati wajah Naruto yang semuringah, dengan senyum jutaan watt ditampang manisnya.

Naruto tak berniat menjawab, ia malah asik menopang dagunya sembari cengengesan tak jelas. Sesekali telunjuknya, mengusap pelan permukaan bibirnya.

Kiba. Pemuda bertato itu menaikan ujung bibir atasnya, meringis. Melempar tatapan bertanya pada kumpulan temannya yang lain. Tapi tetap saja nihil. Tak ada satu orang-pun dari mereka yang tau apa latar belakang dari senyuman aneh milik Naruto itu.

"Mungkin dia gila?" mulut blak-blakan milik Sai-lah yang akhirnya memecahkan kebingungan mereka, dan mengundang reaksi dari yang dibicarakan sedari tadi.

Aquamarine Naruto menyipit tak senang kearah Sai, bukan takut atau sekedar segan, Sai malah membalas tatapan itu dengan senyuman polosnya.

Jadi, siapa yang gila?

"Hei Naruto!" pemuda berbadan tambun itu menyenggol pundak Naruto, mau tak mau Naruto melepaskan serangan death glarenya tadi pada Sai, beralih kepada pemuda yang menyenggolnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum. Kau punya rahasia ya, Naruto?" tanyanya, sembari mengunyah kepingan keripik kentang dalam mulutnya.

Seketika wajah Naruto merah padam, membuat barisan bangku kantin di sekitar Naruto merapat.

"Ceritakan . . . ceritakan . . " pinta Kiba semangat, disusul anggukan yang lain.

Perlahan, semburat merah itu lambat laun hilang. Dan Naruto memulai kisah bahagianya dengan sebuah tarikan nafas.

"Aku . . . "

"Aha . . ? kau? kau kenapa?" masih tetap Kiba yang tampak antusias, jangan pikir yang lain tidak ya . . . mereka manggut-manggut kok. Hanya saja malas berbicara.

"Aku . . " tanpa sadar, Naruto memegang bibirnya, ". . . . aku berhasil mencium Hinata," akunya, seketika meja yang dihuni komplotan pemuda itu agak riuh.

"Wah . . wah!" Chouji menggeleng, menelan habis sisa kunyahan kripik kentang dalam mulutnya. "kau berani juga ya, Naruto?"

"Rasanya bagaimana?" tanya Lee.

Mata Naruto menerawang, telunjuknya mengusap pelan permukaan bibirnya. "lembut, manis, hangat . . "

Yang lain menelan ludah.

". . . . dan kalau boleh, aku mau mengulangnya berkali-kali . . "

Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata spontan berdiri. Menyuntrung kepala blonde Naruto. "dasar mesum, awas kau ya!" kecamnya, mendeath-glare Naruto.

Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya menunjukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang membentuk tanda 'V' kearah Neji, "Hei, hei. Tapi memang harus begitu Neji." sambungnya.

"Maksudmu apa?" Neji kembali duduk, menatap blonde diseberangnya.

Naruto, mengaduk jus jeruknya pelan dengan sebatang sedotan. "jadi. Jika kau punya pacar, tapi kau belum menciumnya, itu percuma."

Yang lain mendengarkan.

"Iya. Kata ayahku, seorang gadis akan menjadi milikmu jika kau sudah pernah mengecup bibirnya!"

Yang lain manggut-manggut. Neji mengelus dadanya, wajahnya memerah. "untung aku sudah mencium TenTen, di acara ulang tahunnya."

"Kalau aku dan Ino, tiap bertemu malah." ok. Ini Sai, blak-blakan sekali dia?

"Aku sekali." Gaara, mengeluarkan telunjuknya. "waktu Matsuri tenggelam." yang lain sweatdrop. Itu mah bukan ciuman, tapi nafas buatan. Tapi, bukankah itu bibir ketemu bibir ya? artinya, ciuman juga kan?

Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya, "hehe kalian sudah semua ya?" cengirnya. "aku pernah dengan Shion, waktu diperpustakaan."

Sedang Chouji dan juga Lee tak masuk hitungan. Mereka kan tidak memiliki pasangan.

"Kau Teme, apa kau sudah dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto, teman-temannya yang lain ikut menatap kearah Sasuke. Mereka sontak mengangguk, ikut membenarkan pertanyaan Naruto.

Dengan santainya, Sasuke menggeleng. "tidak."

"Apa?"

"Kau belum pernah mencium Sakura?"

"Berlebihan kalian." ketus Sasuke, jengkel. Tangannya Sasuke kembali tenggelam pada kantong celana seragamnya.

Kiba menggeleng. "sayang sekali Sasuke. Padahalkan Sakura manis," seketika onyx Sasuke mendeath glare Kiba yang nyengir.

"Sakura belum menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya Teme, kau belum menciumnya sih."

Dan hell. Asumsi aneh milik Naruto mendapat anggukan setuju dari rekannya yang lain. Sasuke hanya mendengus, dalam hati ia mengutuk asumsi aneh itu. Sakura miliknya, akan menjadi miliknya.

Flasback off

Geram, kesal, malu dan . . . ingin. Semua bersarang diotak bungsu Uchiha itu. Sasuke memang sudah berapa kali menginginkannya, hanya saja waktunya yang tidak tepat. Kurang ajar.

Sasuke bangkit dari tepian tempat tidurnya, Ia berjalan mondar-mandir tak jelas.

Berpikir. Uchiha itu mencoba berpikir dengan otaknya yang dianugerahi kejeniusan kelewat batas, dan ujungnya. Sasuke memilih tumpukan soal matematika dengan berjibun rumus, ketimbang harus memikirkan cara bagaimana mendapatkan first kiss Sakura.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, tepat dihadapan sebuah cermin besar. Kurang apa dia?

Tampan?

Ah, tidak. Bukankah dia tertampan diklannya?

Seksi?

Dengan lirikan dan seringainya saja, para gadis sudah menjerit histeris. Apalagi melihat badannya yang mulus tak tercela. Bisa mati kehabisan darah mereka.

Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekat pada pantulan sosoknya pada kaca. Seringainya mengembang. Kau sempurna, Uchiha Sasuke. Batin Sasuke percaya diri.

Lantas, kenapa Ia ragu untuk mengecup Sakura?

Ia mencintai Sakura, begitupun gadis itu. Apa yang ditunggu?

"Aku. Akan mendapatkannya, segera." dan Uchiha Sasuke mengusap dagunya pelan sembari menarik ujung bibirnya. Menyeringai tampan.

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu memang terkenal dengan segala kesempurnaannya, ditambah dengan statusnya yang berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura mungkin kebalikan dari alam nyata kehidupan Sasuke. Gadis itu tidak kaya, namun sederhana, itulah yang dicari sang Uchiha. Poin plusnya, Sakura adalah makhluk cerdas dan cantik, sehingga, hampir setiap jengkal pasangan itu berjalan bersama, pasti orang disekitar mereka akan memandangnya kagum.

"Teme . . " teriakan memekakan telinga, menyentak lamunan Sasuke. Pemuda itu melirik kearah sobat blondenya yang berjalan kearahnya dengan lambaian tangan sekilas dan juga cengiran khasnya.

Berisik. Ya, tepat sekali, jika kau berteman dengan Uzumaki Naruto maka disarankan, kau harus memiliki mental yang cukup kuat dalam menghadapinya.

"Hn."

"Kau menunggu Sakura ya?" tegurnya. Kepalanya memandang keadaan sekitar, pertanyaannya tepat, Sakura tak ada disana.

Sasuke menatapnya datar. "hn."

"ya sudah, aku duluan ya Teme." pamitnya, melambai kearah Sasuke dan beranjak dari sana.

Pemuda berambut raven itu memutar bola matanya bosan, "Hn!" sahutnya malas.

Gerombolan adik kelas itu tersenyum kearah Sasuke, sembari menyapa sang senior dipagi hari seperti ini. Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum cukup singkat kearah mereka. Tapi tahukah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? kumpulan gadis itu menjerit riang karena mendapat mukjizat berupa senyuman Uchiha Sasuke pagi ini. Mereka tampaknya tak memerlukan sarapan dari kantin, karena senyum itu sudah membuat mereka kenyang. Ckck.

Sasuke menggeram pelan, kenapa Sakura belum datang juga? habis sudah ketampanan Sasuke dihisap pandangan-pandangan para gadis yang lewat. Padahalkan Ia special men'gell rambutnya hanya untuk Sakura seorang.

Tiga menit berlalu, dan onyx itu menangkap sosok yang dicarinya, sesosok gadis berambut pink yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Ia memeluk tumpukan buku dengan tangannya, rambutnya menguar berantakan.

CKITT . . .

Sakura mengerem langkahnya, err larinya. "pagi Sasuke, maaf menunggu lama. Aku bangun cukup pagi kok, hanya saja, aku tidak mendapatkan bisa. Aku juga bingung kenapa bis pagi ini penuh semua." jelas gadis itu panjang lebar, nafasnya memburu.

Sasuke tersenyum, mengacak lembut rambut Sakura. "tak apa." pemuda itu makin melebarkan senyumnya kala mendapati segores guratan merah pada wajah gadisnya.

Sakura mengangguk, menunduk malu. "terimakasih." gumamnya.

"Ya sudah," Sasuke meraih lengan Sakura, menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan tangan besar miliknya. "kita kekelas ya?" ajaknya.

Sakura mengangguk. Membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Seukir seringai diwajah tampan Sasuke. 'jangan sebut aku Uchiha jika tidak bisa merebut ciumanmu. Haruno Sakura'

TBC

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Hai, hai inilah Author tak tau malu yang nekat mempubhlis cerita abal nan gaje ini. Tapi jika ini tidak menghibur dan aneh, akan di delete kok #pundung

ConCrit diterima ^_^

so . . . Keep or Delete?

RnR, please . . .

Arigatou . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Kissing?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kissing? © My Imagination

Warning :

SasuSaku pairing, AU, OOC, abal, gaje, ETC

Hope you like it

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Chapter 2

"Kita berpisah disini."

Sakura mendongak, mengangguk cepat . "hem."

"Tapi nanti-" pemuda itu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala pink dihadapannya. "-aku akan ke kelasmu pada jam istirahat. Jadi jangan kemana-mana" dan kepala pink itu kembali mengangguk.

Sasuke menepuk sekali lagi kepala Sakura sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Sakura masih mengamati Sasuke dari sisi ini, sampai pada saat pemuda itu hilang pada sebuah tikungan diantara koridor. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian beranjak dari sana.

'kupikir Sasuke akan menciumku.'

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Sesampainya dikelas, Sasuke berjalan santai kearah bangkunya. Ciri khas para Uchiha, kala dimuka umum. Pemuda itu melempar death-glare pada para jejeran bangku yang berisikan para gadis yang jejeritan tak jelas kearahnya. 'kau pikir aku pencopet apa?' begitu pikirnya, karena jika diperhatikan dengan seksama. Gadis-gadis itu seperti dijambret saja, loncat-loncat tak jelas dengan beberapa buah telunjuk yang menuding kearahnya, teriak pula. Untung tak ada polisi disini, lah? Memang Sasuke penjahat ya?

"Pagi Teme."

"Kau sudah menegurku Dobe. Jadi, diamlah." ketus Sasuke, Ia melirik tajam kearah Naruto yang memanyunkan bibirnya. Pemuda itu mendudukan diri pada bangku di belakang Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu memutar duduknya, Ia memasang seringaian yang jarang diperlihatkannya kearah Sasuke. "eh Teme-"tegurnya, Ia mengulum senyum. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyahut dengan 'hn' kecil miliknya yang khas. Tatapannya pun malas-malasan mengarah ke Naruto yang ada didepannya. Benar-benar, mengganggu blonde yang satu ini.

"-bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan ini?" Naruto menguncupkan kedua tangannya kemudian menyatukan kedua sisinya. Senyumannya-pun mengembang, bukan senyum! Mungkin sebuah seringaian, hm?

Sasuke mengernyit. Apa itu? Dasar bodoh. "hn. Maksudmu?"

"Bahh . . " Naruto spontan berdiri menggebrak meja Sasuke. Membuat pemuda berambut ayam itu mau tak mau tersentak kaget, tapi demi harga diri Uchiha yang agung, tentu saja Ia tetap bertahan dengan raut wajah datar. Ckckck.

Naruto kembali duduk, tampang manisnya menekuk, berpura-pura frustasi. "kau ini Teme, masa kau tidak tahu." Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar disertai dengusan.

"Jadi-" blonde itu maju, mencondongkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu berbisik kearah Sasuke. "-kau belum menjalankan misi mencium Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Astaga." Ia menggeleng dramatis, kembali duduk tapi tetap menghadap Sasuke yang melipat tangan didada menatapnya dengan raut tak terbaca. "-apa, kau takut ya Teme?"

Sasuke menyipit tak suka, kala cengiran mengejek Naruto mengarah kepadanya. "berisik, Dobe!"

"Kalau kau berani-" Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Sasuke. "-kau dan juga Sakura, akan ku teraktir dinner ditempat termahal di Konoha. Tapi-" Ia menarik tunjukannya, mengusap dagu dengan tampang sombong. "-kalau tidak, kau yang harus meneraktir aku dan juga Hinata. Sanggup, kau Teme?" lirikannya membuat Sasuke geram.

"Deal." dan Sasuke terpancing oleh taruhan bodoh milik Naruto. Sekarang Ia harus berfikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan bibir tipis milik Sakura?, secepatnya.

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Gadis berambut pink itu menopang dagu, tangannya mengaduk jus jeruk miliknya dengan wajah kesal. Matanya memutar bosan kearah pemuda yang berstatus kekasihnya itu. Ia disini untuk apa? Ya, itu yang menjadi pertanyaan Sakura.

Pulang sekolah tadi, Uchiha Sasuke berhasil menculiknya. Membawa gadis itu pulang kekediamannya, dengan alasan minta dibuatkan kerajinan tangan karena ada tugas. Tapi, sekarang yang ada malahan dia yang harus bertopang dagu dengan memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk bergelut dengan kumpulan buku-buku miliknya diseberang sana. Entah buku apa, tapi satu yang Sakura tau. Ia bosan, dan bolehkah dia bertanya? Penting mana? Dia atau kerta bertulis menjadi satu itu?

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, bahkan berulang kali memijat pelipisnya. Bukan! Bukan rumus pada buku itu yang Ia cari, bukan pula jawaban-jawaban dari titik kosong yang akan Ia isi. Tapi, rasa didadanya. Entah kenapa, Ia jadi bingung sendiri, gugup, dan juga takut. Hei, hei apa Uchiha sepengecut itu ya, Sasuke? Bahkan Naruto Uzumaki saja yang lebih bodoh darinya saja berani, jadi? Kenapa si bungsu ini jadi ciut nyali, hm? Bukankah dia lelaki? atau jangan-jangan . . .

"Sas," panggil Sakura, emeraldnya mendapati Sasuke yang balik menatapnya. "apa?" sahut pemuda itu terlalu singkat, Ia membenarkan frame kaca mata belajar pada batang hidungnya. Ia menopang dagu memperhatikan Sakura.

"Em -sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, membawa aku kesini?"

"Apanya?"

"E- i-itu maksudku, em. Kenapa? Ah tidak-tidak! Ada apa, ya ada apa-" gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan, dari tatapan menghipnotis Sasuke yang ada dari balik lensa kaca mata berwarna hijau jernih itu. Sekalipun dihalangi, obsidian gelap nan tajam itu tetap mampu menerobosnya.

"Apanya?" ulangnya. Pemuda itu melepas kaca matanya, meletakannya pada meja.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sedikit dari ujung matanya, "err, aku bosan Sasu, um aku-"

"-jadi kau bosan bersamaku?" cela Sasuke, Ia berdiri merapikan beberapa buku. Menumpuknya, dan meletakan kacamatanya pada tumpukan teratas. Biarpun terkesan 'cuek' tapi pertanyaan itu terlafas dengan nada menusuk.

Sakura menoleh cepat, menggeleng. "bukan!" tampiknya, Ia merasa Sasuke salah. Bukannya dia ya, yang harusnya marah? Kenapa jadi berimbas padanya juga akhirnya? "-aku belum selesai bicara kau potong." dan, dia yang dirugikan disini. Dengan tampang kesal, gadis itu menarik tumpukan buku yang tidak terlalu banyak. Membawanya pergi.

Sasuke menaikan alis kirinya, bingung. Namun akhirnya, ikut membawa tumpukan buku miliknya, "hei, hei, kau marah Saku?" pemuda itu menyenggol lengan Sakura yang berjalan disampingnya. Bermaksud menggodai sang gadis yang tengah merajuk.

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak, raut wajahnya benar-benar kesal. Dan Sasuke tau itu, pemuda itu ikut berhenti. "hm?" dan kembali memandang sang gadis bingung.

Sakura tak menyahut, memulai langkahnya lagi dengan sentakan kesal.

'Inilah wanita,'

Sasuke membatin, menyusul Sakura. Tapi Sasuke sadar, inilah perbedaan Sakura dengan gadis-gadis umum lainnya. Menggemaskan! Susah dirayu, dan -Sasuke Uchiha menyukai itu.

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

"Kalau kau memang mau putus, kau bilang! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku bisa kok -aku bisa tanpamu," ya. Sudah hampir setengah jam lebih Sasuke mendengar Sakura mengomel, panas. Hal itulah yang bergemuruh dihati Sasuke, Sakura tak menghentikan 'ceramahnya' padahal pemuda itu sudah menampik semua tuduhan Sakura padanya.

"Kau dengar tidak!" sekarang sebuah buku melayang tepat kearah Sasuke, karena pemuda itu hanya diam tak membalas argumen sang gadis padanya. Untung berhasil tertangkap, kalau tidak. Mungkin buku itu akan mendarat di wajah mulus the last Uchiha, ne? "kau ini Sasu, aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Kau pikir aku ini pembantumu, heh? Iya! Hah!"

Merasa masalah kian membesar, dan kacau. Sasuke bangun dari duduknya pada kasur. Beranjak kearah rak buku, tempat Sakura yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang menatapnya sengit. Pemuda itu hanya mengacuhkannya, mengacuhkan tatapan tajam namun manis milik sang kekasih.

Ia itu meletakan buku bersampul pudar itu dibelakang sang gadis, "berhenti memarahiku Sakura." gertaknya dingin, tepat dihadapan sang gadis. Sakura tak takut, Ia malah mendengus mendengar gertakan Uchiha yang terkenal kejam.

"Kita terlihat seperti suami dan istri yang tengah bertengkar-" Ia menarik dagu Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendongak menatapnya. "-apa kau sadar? Hm . . "

Sakura berubah pucat, ketika Sasuke berbisik pelan ditelinganya. Merapatkan jarak mereka. "sayang~" dan bisa dipastikan wajahnya merah padam sekarang. Mendengar suara Sasuke yang dibuat setengah mendesah.

Sasuke bersorak dalam hati, inilah saatnya!

"Sa~sasu-" Sakura menahan dada Sasuke yang kian menghimpitnya, pinggang gadis itu sudah menabrak lemari buku dibelakangnya. Tapi, nihil. Sasuke malah menarik pinggang Sakura, mendekat padanya. "kenapa? Bukankah kau jadi tak cerewet kalau begini? Hm . . " jari-jarinya mengelus pelan pipi Sakura yang memerah. "ta-tapi Sasu,"

"Hmm~" pemuda itu menyeringai, kian mendekap Sakura erat. "~tenang saja, kita akan pelan-pelan."

Dan kalau Sakura ini adalah Hinata -pacar Uzumaki Naruto- Sakura bersumpah, Ia akan pingsan ditempat dengan muka memerah akut!

"Hentikan Sasuke, nanti ada yang melihat kita," Sakura tersentak ketika Sasuke, menyusupkan jemarinya pada belakang tengkuknya.

Pemuda itu, memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam. Ia menarik Sakura kian merapat padanya, tangannya yang tadi berada pada tengkuk sang gadis pun sudah berpindah pada belakang kepala Sakura.

Sakura melebarkan mata emeraldnya, meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Wajah Sasuke, tidak, tidak. Bibir itu, "Sa-Sasu," Ia masih sempat mengucapkan sepotong nama itu, sebelum ikut terpejam. Menanti.

Krekk

"Sasuke waktunya ma-"

Sakura mendorong Sasuke cepat, membuat Sasuke jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Sedangkan sang pelaku, hanya melempar tatapan bingung kearah keduanya dari ambang pintu.

"Kak Itachi." gadis itu tersenyum gugup.

Sasuke mendengus. Gagal.

"Ma-maaf, ku kira tak ada Sakura disini-" pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya, memasang ringisan kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam "-jadi, aku langsung buka saja pintunya."

Mau tak mau, Sasuke harus kembali memutar otak. Dasar Itachi sialan!

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Kejadian kemarin sore cukup membuat Sasuke kesal pada sang sulung Uchiha, sampai detik ingin pergi ke sekolahpun Sasuke tak berniat menegur si kakak. Sasuke tau, Itachi mengejeknya lewat ucapan maaf yang dibuat-buat. Dasar tipe kakak tak mendukung!

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Kau sakit?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "tidak." tapi tak menepis tangan Sakura yang bertengger pada keningnya. "ayo!"

Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke. "badanmu panas, kau demam Sasuke." Ia menatap kekasihnya itu, khawatir. "sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dirumah, aku bisa kok sekolah sendiri."

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "tak usah-" padahal dikepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Tampaknya Ia benar-benar sakit, ne?"-aku tidak sakit Sakura."

Sakura hanya mendengus pasrah. "baiklah."

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

"Kau sakit, Teme?"

"Hn,"

"Itu! Wajahmu memerah, kau demam tampaknya." Naruto mengamati wajah Sasuke, yang memerah karena demam. Kasian juga, pikirnya. "aku panggil Sakura ya?"

"Hn," Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Selagi Naruto melesat pergi memanggil Sakura dikelasnya.

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Biarpun Sasuke adalah musuh Naruto dalam bertengkar dan juga berdebat. Tapi, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang sahabat dekat. Dan bisa dipastikan seluruh sekolah mengetahuinya.

"Hinata!" pemuda blonde itu menggebrak meja, membuat gadis berwajah oriental khas itu tersentak kaget, err ralat. Semua penghuni kelas kaget, dan memperhatikan mereka. "Na-Naruto?"

"Sakura! Sakura mana?" Naruto -pemuda blonde itu- mengguncang bahu Hinata, tak begitu kencang.

Hinata spontan celingukan, kearah sekitar. Nihil. Sakura tak ada dikelas. "Sa-Sakura tidak a-ada Na-Naruto. Sepertinya se-sedang kekantin bersama I-Ino."

Naruto mengatur nafas. "Sasuke, Teme. Dia sakit!"

"Sasuke sakit?"

"Eh?"

"Sa-Sakura, I-Ino?"

Naruto dan juga Hinata saling bertatapan, sejurus kemudian mengangguk.

"Dasar Sasuke bodoh."

Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Sakura beranjak dari sana.

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

"Aku kan sudah bilang, Sasuke-" Sakura memeras kain basah itu, melipatnya kemudian meletakan kain bersuhu cukup dingin itu pada kening Sasuke. "-kau itu sakit, kau demam."

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam, matanya meneduh menatap Sakura yang balik memperhatikannya.

"Minum obat ya?"

"Tidak usah."

"Mau makan?"

"Tidak Saku."

"Ku buatkan bubur."

" _ "

" _ "

"Lantas kau mau apa?"

"Ini-" Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya, "-cium aku."

TBC

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Holla hallo!

Chapter ini Sasuke OOC nian ye? Tapi, bukankah fanfict indah jika OOC kan? #PLAKK# Minna, arigatou rnr chap pertama kemaren. Senangnya #hug#

Yusha akhirnya bangkit dari kehiatusan (baca : kemalasan) dan akan berusaha mengupdet cepat semua fanfict berchapter Yusha! #berdiri sama si Lee dengan background berapi-api dengan mengepalkan tangan keudara-readers swt-#

Chap depan adalah chapter akhir the last story. Jadi, jangan bosan nunggu yaw! #disambit#

Ok, BIG HUGS FOR :

Hoshi Yamashita, vvv, Shadow Shirayuki, Akira Tsukiyomi, Maya, Miku hatsune, Hikari Shinju, The Portal Transmission -19, me, Uchiha vee-chan, Haza Haruno, Richi Hasegawa, Fae-chan, Andromeda no Rei, 7color, 4ntk4-ch4n, Day-chan hamasaki, Sasusaku Hikaru, VIP, Kirei Atsuka, Shubi Shubi, nmmn, Asadia Diajeng, gieyoungkyu, OraRi HinaRa, Rina.

Happy valentine days all, Yusha sayang kalian semua. Muachh #readers pada muntah#

Sampai jumpa, chapter depan.

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Kissing?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kissing? © My Imagination

Warning :

SasuSaku pairing, AU, OOC, abal, gaje, ETC

Hope you like it

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Last Chapter (3)

"Ini-" Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya, "-cium aku."

Spontan Sakura membulatkan iris jadenya, mulutnya merenggang, membuka tanpa sadar. Apa tadi? Apakah dia salah dengar ya?

"A-apa tadi? Ka-kau bicara apa?" tanyanya ragu dipenuhi rasa penasaran, tangannya meremas rok seragam dipangkuannya. Gadis itu berharap apa yang Ia dengar adalah sebuah kesalahan dan, bukan sebuah paksaan.

Dahi pemuda itu berkerut, Ia tak suka pada gadisnya yang berpura-pura tuli disaat Ia tengah menginginkan sesuatu. Mungkin suaranya kurang jelas atau apa, sampai-sampai Sakura -gadisnya berulang menanyakan apa hal yang di idamkannya. Ia berdehem, meremas tangan Sakura yang dinging. Mau tak mau, Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya. Ternyata Sakura tau, buktinya tangannya dingin. Dan lagi, lihat wajahnya ketakutan seperti itu. "hhmm~ masa kau tak mendengarnya? Apa perlu aku langsung, hm?"

Darah Sakura seakan berdesir kencang, bermuara pada wajahnya yang kini memanas. "aku mau kau menciumku Sakura, tidak lama, hanya sebentar." sebulir keringat dipelipis Sakura menurun cepat, Ia gugup.

"Ayolah~" Sasuke bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk dihadapan Sakura. Pemuda itu melingkarkan satu tangannya pada pinggang Sakura yang duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. "Sa-Sasuke-" gadisnya mencoba menarik diri, Ia beranjak bangun dari kasur king size milik Uchiha itu.

Ok. Kenapa Sasuke jadi pervert semacam ini? Bergaul dengan siapa dia?

Seolah tak mau peluang pergi, Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terhempas diatas ranjang dengan tampang panik. "ja-jangan Sasu, kau dan-"

"Sstt . . " Sasuke merangkak kearah Sakura, menindihnya. Pemuda itu meletakan ujung telunjuk kanannya dibibir pink tipis milik Sakura.

Sakura lemas seketika, Ia menelan salivanya yang terasa mengganjal ditenggorokan. Bukan hanya itu, Ia juga kekurangan udara karena jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Sasuke membuatnya sesak seketika. Adakah yang tau nomor ambulan atau polisi?

"Ku mohon!" melasnya penuh harap, Ia meredupkan emeraldnya. Berharap Uchiha yang satu ini akan luluh dan melepaskannya setelah Ia melancarkan serangan pupy eyes ala Haruno yang biasa Ia lemparkan kala meminta sesuatu.

"Ckck -tidak bisa Saku, kau harus mencobanya."

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Itachi, kloning Sasuke tengah bersantai jika tidak gerombolan anak-anak pengganggu itu tidak datang dan meneriaki nama sang bungsu dari balik pagar. Dasar kumpulan pendemo!

"Siang kak Itachi," pemuda itu hanya tersenyum err -tepatnya meringis kearah para pemuda dan pemudi yang Ia tahu adalah teman dari adiknya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kami datang menjenguk Teme-" pemuda itu mengangkat keranjang buah dengan beberapa buah segar terbungkus didalamnya. "-dan ini kami bawakan oleh-oleh."

Seketika sang sulung Uchiha itu mengangguk. "wah wah, repot-repot-" Ia mengambil keranjang buah itu, dengan senyum mengembang. "-ayo masuk! Sasuke ada dikamarnya."

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

"ckck -tidak bisa Saku, kau harus mencobanya."

Sakura menahan dada Sasuke yang menghimpitnya, Ia menggumam tak jelas kearah pemuda itu.

"Sstt-" telunjuk itu menempel pada bibir Sakura, sang gadis kembali menatap kaget sang pelaku pembungkaman. Emerald-nya melebar. "-kau hanya perlu menutup matamu dan menikmatinya." titah Sasuke, seringainya makin jelas nampak.

Sakura mengatur nafas. Apa dia pasrah saja ya? Atau kabur? Tapi, bukankah itu akan mengecewakan Sasuke-nya? Lantas harus bagaimana?

Seringaian Sasuke melebar, ketika Sakura menutup matanya dan itu tandanya, Ia mau. Jadi, inilah saatnya.

Sasuke menyusuri pipi Sakura pelan dengan jemari telunjuk kanannya, berhenti dan beralih mengangkat dagu Sakura. Ia memiringkan kepalanya guna menggapai benda kenyal dihadapannya.

Sedikit lagi, maka semuanya akan lepas. Ia dan juga Sakura akan-

BRUKKK

"Teme! Kami datang!"

Dan jubelan makhluk-makhluk diambang pintu itu menganga lebar, dengan tatapan kaget bercampur malu. Ada juga yang spontan menutup mulut takjub, dan memerah menatap sebuah pemandangan yang terekspos dikamar tuan muda Uchiha.

Sasuke dan juga Sakura spontan menarik diri, tepatnya Sakura yang mendorong Sasuke agar mengubah posisi mereka menjadi posisi menduduki ranjang, wajah keduanya merah padam.

"A-apa ya-yang ka-kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto, telunjuk kanannya menuding kearah pasangan SasuSaku yang tengah duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Terlihat seperti kepala desa yang menangkap pasangan kumpul kebo disebuah petakan rumah.

Yang lain mengangguk.

Mata onyx Sasuke berputar bosan, dasar pengganggu! Sudah mengacaukan, seenaknya pula menunjuk orang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Itachi, kepalanya muncul dari bahu belakang Sai, sulung Uchiha itu bertaut bingung. Sai menoleh sebentar dengan semburat merah, kemudian Ia beralih menatap pasangan 'Wow!' itu lagi.

Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya, Ia beralih duduk di hadapan meja komputer. Berpura-pura cuek, hm?

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hehehe!" Haruno Sakura tersenyum canggung, Ia membenarkan kancing bajunya. "-ada apa? Kenapa kalian ramai-ramai datang kemari?" Sasuke mengangguk, melirik teman-teman sepermainannya yang masih dalam posisi awal.

Itachi makin bingung.

"Ka-kami ma-mau menjenguk, Sa-Sasuke. Sakura!" Hinata-lah yang menyahut, mewakili teman-temannya yang masih shock. Walau guratan merah tipis masih tampak dipipi chuby-nya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, Ia beranjak dan menarik tangan Hinata. "wah . . wah, mereka datang menjengukmu Sasuke." dan Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura, menarik ujung bibirnya singkat.

Kesal ya, Sasuke?

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Ino, gadis itu menyenggol bahu Sakura yang tengah mengupas sebuah apel merah dengan pisau kecil ditangannya. "hei Saku!" panggilnya, Ia memelankan suaranya. Sakura menyahutnya, "apa?"

"Kau dan Sasuke, tadi?" Sakura membelalak, menghentikan kegiatannya. "maksudmu apa?" tanyanya, pura-pura tak mengerti.

Ino terkekeh, begitupun Hinata yang tengah mencuci buah di westafel.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa?" Sakura mendengus, berbalik dan meletakan apelnya yang baru setengah terkupas pada piring putih tulang berpermukaan ceper pada sebuah meja makan milik keluarga Uchiha. "aku tak melakukan apapun, asal kalian tahu." kilahnya.

Ino mengangguk. "ya ya ya, aku tau. Kalian hanya saling menindih," godanya, setengah terkekeh.

"-dan hampir berciuman," tambah suara TenTen menyahut dari arah pantry. Ia membawa baki dengan dengan deretan gelas-gelas bertangkai, berisi minuman dingin berwarna orange. Gadis bercempol ala China itu menahan senyumnya yang sebentar lagi bertranformasi menjadi sebuah tawa yang begitu geli.

"Hihi, benar."

Sakura memerah.

"Aku tak menyangka, tapi . . . tadikan gagal, kalau berhasil ceritakan pada kami ya, Saku!"

Dan Sakura mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum, dengan wajah merah akut. Sialan!

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

"Benar, kalian tadi terlihat seperti difilm-film milik guru Kakashi."

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Kau sudah dewasa rupanya."

"Iya Sasuke bernafsu. Sakura juga, pasrah sekali dia. Menggemaskan" dan well, semua mata langsung menuju kearah Sai. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, tak mengerti. "apa? Kenapa menatapku?"

"Cih! Jaga mulutmu, pucat!"

Dan Uchiha Sasuke menggeram, melempar tatapan kematian pada Sai yang malah tersenyum polos kearahnya. Manisnya kau, Sai!

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

"Semoga cepat sembuh ya Sasuke!"

"Iya Teme, kau harus cepat kembali ke sekolah. Namamu mencemari absensi kelas kita, tau!"

Death-glare. Naruto memasang cengiran khasnya, menunjukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Kami permisi, sampai jumpa."

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Sakura terduduk gugup dimeja belajar milik kekasihnya, kedua belah tangannya meremas panik. Bagaimana ini? Sasuke melarangnya pulang.

Jantungnya yang berdegub kencang hampir saja berhenti kala mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Ya, itu Sasuke. Sakura berpura-pura mencorat coret tak jelas pada lembaran putih dihadapannya, Ia merait namanya dalam huruf hiragana.

Sakura merasakan sebuah langkah mendekat kearahnya, dan itu pasti Sasuke. "Sedang apa?" dagu pemuda itu bersandar dipundaknya, membuat tetesan-tetesan kecil dari rambut basah sang pemuda jatuh kepundaknya. Wangi khas Sasuke-pun menguar, dan Sakura menyukai itu.

"Tidak ada."

"Hm~" Ia mengangguk.

"Pakai bajumu dulu Sasuke." titah Sakura, berpura-pura tenang. Padahal jantungnya sudah mencapai batas detaknya.

Kepala Sasuke menggeleng. "tidak mau." elaknya. Berlagak manja.

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya, mengelus kepala Sasuke yang ada dipundaknya. "kau masih sakit Sasu, cepat pakai bajumu."

"Aku mau kau yang memakaikannya."

Seringai Sasuke mengembang, kala mendapati wajah Sakura yang memerah. Dan Sasuke selalu berhasil membuat gadisnya merona, bangga?

Tentu saja!

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Rombongan kecil itu tengah berkumpul dihalaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Enam orang, dan mereka memiliki pasangan masing-masing.

"Ku pikir tadi aku akan mendapatkan tontonan pink film gratis, tapi . . " Ino menjitak kepala Naruto, spontan Naruto menyipit tak senang atas perlakuan Ino padanya. "sembarangan kau Naruto. Hinata urus pacarmu tuh, mulutnya failed tahu." saling melempar death-glare.

Hinata menunduk, memainkan ujung-ujung telunjuk dengan ujung telunjuknya yang lain. Wajahnya merah padam. "Naruto . . . . " tegurnya dengan nada pelan.

Yang lain hanya menggeleng dan tertawa.

"Ini cemilan." gadis bercempol itu tersenyum kearah pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang pada ujung rambutnya diikat longgar. "ambil," Ia menyodorkan toples kue kering. Sang pemuda mengambilnya satu, setelahnya berguman terimakasih dengan pelan dan sopan. TenTen mengangguk membalasnya dengan senyuman yang manis. "yang lain mau?"

"Kupikir semua juga karena asumsi anehmu Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu, Sai." tanya si blonde, dengan mulut masih setengah mengunyah kue kering yang Ia ambil dari TenTen. "kau menudingku mengajari Sasuke mesum? Iya?" dan jitakan kedua dari Ino. "telan makananmu dulu, bodoh!"

Hinata meringis kecil memperhatikan sang kekasih yang teraniaya. Sejurus kemudian mengangkat gelas bertangkai miliknya yang berisi ice cream, memakannya pelan.

"Bukan mengajari, kau menantangnya bukan? Kau ini Naruto." sahut Neji, Ia memutar matanya bosan.

Naruto mengangguk. "memang, aku dan Sasuke bertaruh. Dan . . . Apa itu salah ya Hinata?"

"E-Eh?" wajah Hinata spontan memerah, Ia mengaduk ice creamnya dengan batang coklat. Merunduk. "ti-tidak kok, Na-Naruto."

"Beuh, kalau kau membenarkannya kau tidak membiarkan Naruto itu menjadi pintar Hinata." sindir Tenten. Ia menatap Hinata prihatin.

"Kau taruhan apa?"

"Hanya traktiran. Dan aku yakin, Teme takkan bisa menang."

"Aku tak setuju. Sasuke pasti menang dan akan mendapatkan first kiss Sakura." dukung Ino.

Sai mengangguk. "benar, bahkan lebih dari kiss, mungkin?"

Yang lain terdiam menatap Sai, sejurus kemudian mereka memasang raut merah merona. Kecuali Sai yang selesai berasumsi kembali asik dengan kuas dan cat airnya.

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Gugup, jemari-jemari jenjang Sakura mengaitkan satu persatu kancing kemeja Sasuke. Sakura blushing akut kala bertemu pandang dengan dada Sasuke yang terekspos polos didepannya. Benar-benar godaan.

Lain Sakura, lain lagi Sasuke. Ia tak henti menyeringai, kala mendapati pipi sang gadis memerah. "Saku~" bisiknya, Sakura mengangkat wajah. Mendongak menatap Sasuke yang berada dalam jarak sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Boleh aku memintanya Sekarang?"

Tercekat, sesak, gugup, takut. Sakura tersentak, ketika tangan Sasuke mengalungi pinggangnya. Menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Sakura meremas kemeja biru dongker Sasuke yang baru setengahnya berhasil Ia kancing.

Sasuke menutup matanya, kepalanya sedikit memiring. Sampai akhirnya impiannya tercapai. Bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sakura. Lembut, manis dan . . Kenyal. Hei hei tolong catat! Masukkan 'bibir Sakura' dalam daftar kesukaannya ya!

Yang dirasakan Sakura pun sama, gadis itu perlahan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke. Mencengkram rambut raven sang kekasih dengan sedikit dorongan agar memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Pelukan Sasuke makin kuat.

Karena kekurangan pasokan udara, menjadi faktor utama berakhirnya ciuman keduanya. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dengan terengah-engah, wajah keduanya memerah.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian kembali menyerang Sakura dengan ciuman dalam dan panasnya. Uchiha memang selalu mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan.

Look Naruto! Sasuke Uchiha menangkan? Dan jangan lupa janjimu ya.

Tamat!

Kissing_Sasuke_Sakura_Kissing_

Blushing-blushing sendiri waktu nyiptain-?-the last chapter. Gak nyebrang rated kan minna? #panik#

Dan kalau ada yang mau dilajutkan pada rated yang berbeda rated M, ehm sepertinya saya belum sanggup. Bisa pingsan saya #dramatisir#

Semoga berkesan ya, dan well jangan ditiru kalau bisa langsung praktek aja #PLAKK# hountou ni arigatou minnasan atas ripiu dan perhatiannya pada fict ini.

BIG HUG'S FOR :

Hoshi Yamashita, vvvv, Shadow Shirayuki, Akira Tsukiyomi, Maya, Miku hatsune, Hikari Shinju, The Portal Transmission -19, me, Uchiha vee-chan, Haza Haruno, Richi Hasegawa, Fae-chan, Andromeda no Rei, 7color, 4ntk4-ch4n, Day-chan hamasaki, Sasusaku Hikaru, VIP, Kirei Atsuka, Shubi Shubi, nmmn, Asadia Diajeng, gieyoungkyu, OraRi HinaRa, Rina, 1Lady Spain, 14Thia Shirayuki, Nagisa Uchiha, 2Just Ana, Sasusaku Hikaru-chan, Meity-chan.

Sampai ketemu dicerita yang lain, dadah #lambein sapu tangan dengan backsong titanic java version#

Best regards

Yusha Daesung V.I.P


End file.
